


Standstill

by aurorablue04



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorablue04/pseuds/aurorablue04
Summary: A brief, peaceful experience of imagery, texture, and a touch of romance.





	Standstill

Her icy grey eyes wander for a moment before coming to rest on his black wool sweater.

"And that's when I knew I was doing the right thing. I had the capacity to understand... To see beyond known dimensions. I could perceive a thousand shades of clarity."

She studies the intricately woven threads. One square, two squares, three. A loose strand here and there, fluttering gently in the autumn breeze.

"The realization was a rather sudden occurrence. Like jumping into a pool of cold water," he continues. "It took time to adjust."

To her, his words mingle with the dainty chirping of sparrows, the fluttering of leaves falling to the ground in glorious autumn shades. She observes the way the golden evening light reflects in his countenance, noting the shadows under his lineaments and the little scar on his chin, the skin around it smooth and subtle.

Somewhere in the midst of the hushed evening atmosphere, a thought makes its presence known to her when she leans into him and her hand finds his on the chipped, faded paint of the bench. Overhead, a flurry of wings signifies the arrival of dinner for a nest of sparrows. The slanted rays of sunshine sift lazily through his hair as she gently caresses his mouth with hers, and the constructs of time and space cease to exist for them.

Admittedly, she thinks, chasing the future is pretty addicting.


End file.
